


船上的男孩|The Boy in the Boat

by plotdog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cruise ship singer, Gen, Jazz Age, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotdog/pseuds/plotdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>其实是爵士歌手版的糊，但我就标原创了，谁叫写得这么欧欧蜥。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 糊=米(Mikele)+胡(Flo)，被自己的创造力折服，唉。

第一次遇见米开莱还是在一九二六年十一月，我在波尔多港口登上“缪斯”号的时候。当天早晨下过一场雨，云层里闷着乌青的颜色，雾气冷冰冰地笼罩住海港，一派初冬景象。我排在长队里等候上船，穿着一双胶鞋，两手提着行李箱，背上还挂着吉他盒，缩着脖子，一心只想躲开棚子上掉下来的积水。刚登上甲板，我就看到了米开莱。第一眼，我以为他是个卖艺的吉普赛人——主要是因为他戴了一顶花哨的帽子，脖子上还挂了一串那不勒斯产的人造珠串，手里还端着一柄口琴在吹。甲板上刮着寒风，所有旅客都畏缩地躲在粗呢大衣和斗篷里，米开莱却只穿了一件短夹克。他背后还有一个器乐班子，所有人都冻得满脸通红，却还在徒劳地吹拉弹奏，即使整首曲子被尖锐的风声吞没。我唯一能听到的只有防雨布的掀动，还有大大小小的雨靴蹬在铁皮地面上的响声，明明看到米开莱卖力地鼓圆腮帮子，却听不到一丝口琴声。我想绕过围栏走过去提醒他们，可我满手行李，背上的吉他又沉如千斤，后面跟着的乘客还在催促我赶紧前行。我别无他法，只能像所有路经他们的人一样，抱着遗憾和愧疚，错过他们的欢迎演奏。

那时我刚离开巴黎，带着一封推荐信去纽约，除此之外，口袋里的印刷品只有报纸和乐谱，没有多少印着名人头像的宝贵纸张。与我共享舱房的还有其他三名男士，他们有点介意我随身携带的巨大旅行箱。我告诉他们，这是我的全部家当了。

“小伙子，那你更得小心了。”提醒我的是一名随时随地都含着桃核的先生，他的妻子和女儿入住在甲板另一边的妇女儿童区，“在三等舱，你就得留神，一被偷了，家当就全没了。”得知我是第一次远渡重洋之后，他之后又嘱咐我，第一晚千万别吃船上的餐点。

我以为他的意思是船上的餐点口味不好，所以就吃了自己带的饼干。事实证明，他指的绝不是口味问题。游轮在傍晚起航，太阳落海之时，海岸边的城市已经远离了视线；星星出来的时候，“缪斯”号已经驶入湍急的公海洋流之中，在波峰浪谷间颠簸；等我撞开舱房门，跑向船边，扶着护栏朝下呕吐的时候，抬起头来，我眼睛中只有布满星斗的夜空和倒映着它们的漆黑海水，犹如一块缀满莱茵石的黑色天鹅绒。我张着嘴，嘴角还挂着凉飕飕的胃液，第一次被无人海域中一望无际的空旷震撼。这份空旷里盛满了密密麻麻的星光，黑色的穹顶上布满不可思议彩色星光。在陆地上你看它们只是白色的小点，可是到了幽深的海面上，它们突然就被赋予了各种各样的色彩，从碧绿到猩红，从金黄到靛蓝，抢夺每一方没被占据的天幕。这些遥远的星星仿佛用光芒拥抱了我，我坐在地上，双手握着栏杆，盯着满头清晰的星斗，直到它们的光芒在我的眼中变得模糊。

这就是我上船的第一晚，我抱着吉他坐在船尾的篷子里弹唱一首有关星星的蓝调。几个叼着烟斗或者烟卷到甲板上解闷的男人抱着胳膊倚在墙上观看，结束之后，我不得不跟他们解释这不是卖艺。可最后我的板凳前面还是被丢了几枚硬币。

一名戴着圆礼帽的先生，穿着一件条纹呢子风衣，看起来就像游轮公司的职工，听闻了小道消息，在第二天早晨扣响了我的舱门。

他问我是不是擅长蓝调吉他，我说是；接着他又问我弹不弹爵士乐，我说是。于是他向我提供了一份工作，在船上的爵士乐队里伴奏。他的表情很诚恳，说靠岸修整之后，原有的那名乐手没从港口回来，他们急需一名能救场的新人。我抱歉地告诉他，我一到美洲就得下船，不能随他们环游大西洋演出。这名先生向我保证，这只是一回短暂的雇佣，到岸之后绝不会挽留——他会去招聘新的、稳定的长期吉他手，而我，只需效劳数十天，就能获取一个月的酬劳。不可否认，我当时答应下来的原因，确实和手头紧张密不可分。

当天晚上我就被领进了乐队的化妆间，提着吉他箱，短袍上还沾着煤灰，看起来更像一个来疏通壁炉的烟囱工人。我抱着沉重的吉他箱子，不知道把它摆放到哪里好，它壳子沾着干涸的泥浆，还透着一股储物间的樟脑味，好像一旦离开我的臂弯，就会污染这间屋子的洁净。洁净，但离整洁远得很——几步之外的地板上放着几口衣箱，可是里面空空如也，所有的表演服都像是特意被翻了出来，摊放在房间里的所有地方。树形衣架上没有衣服，却在每个枝桠上都挂了一顶模样奇特的小帽，从带鸵鸟羽毛的黑毡帽到带镂空花边的钟形帽到土耳其人的纱帽，应有尽有，仿佛那就是一棵结帽子的树；男士正装无处可放，可又不能堆皱了，于是被它的主人铺在了茶水桌上，上面还压了几本词典，词典上又胡乱地摆了几枚亮闪闪的胸章和耳坠；鲜艳的绸缎裙子被随意地搭在高背椅上，坐垫上又是一顶毡帽，扶手上还挂了两条水钻勒头；椅子前面的梳妆台上乱糟糟地堆满了粉扑和刷子，粉浆从倒下的没有盖上的玻璃瓶里淌到了桌面上；一个人正站在镜子前匆忙地扫开眼边的彩粉，还没意识到瓶子已经倒了下来。我张开嘴，可是不知道先说什么。

他终于察觉到我，可能是看见了镜子里的倒影。在日后与米开莱相处的时日里，我经常见到他把眼睛周围画上夸张的图案，似乎那是他的个人特色之一；可是那时我不知道，还以为他们要上演什么古埃及有关的音乐会（古埃及是那几年的风尚，的确）。为了防止油彩溅到衬衫上，他还在胸前围了一条类似于婴儿围嘴的布，看上去不知怎么有些滑稽。我没能忍住，笑了出来。米开莱不明白我突如其来的笑出自什么原因，擅自把它当作了初次见面的示好。当然，对他来说是第一回见面，可我已经认出了他，想起他站在甲板上，迎风鼓着腮帮子吹口琴的模样。满脑子都是那个景象，这样的情况下，我可没法在和他握手、互相介绍的时候停下一脸愚蠢的笑容。

他挠了挠头，一边解下那条“围嘴”，随手朝衣箱抛了过去。他瞧了瞧我拎在手里的吉他箱，“你是我们新来的吉他手吗？”他的英语里带着捋不直的卷舌音。

“是。”我用英语回答，想起那几本压在礼服上的词典，“法语？”

“法语！那就好多了。”他立马讲起了法语，脸上带着如释重负的欢快，“我忘了，你是在波尔多登船的，法国人？”

随着他的热情比划，我拉开一张上面没有杂物的椅子坐了上去，有些不安地把吉他箱子放在了脚边。“是。”

他在另一张椅子上坐下，从一片狼藉的桌面上翻找出一铁盒饼干，推到我面前，“啊，法国人，我喜欢法国，巴黎，戛纳，那些城市我都去过，很好的地方。”

我盯着面前的一盒沾满砂糖的曲奇，拿不定主意要不要拿一块放嘴里。这就是游轮上招待客人的方法吗？他看上去像是南方人，口音听起来像意大利人，或许这才是原因？接着他又说，“尝尝吧，这才是开船的第二天，还有的吃，再过几天，她们就能把饼干吃得一点不剩。”

我不知道他说的“她们”是谁，但是看到他充满鼓励的眼睛正圆溜溜地盯着我，里面还倒映着吊灯的光，只好捡起一块，放进嘴里。他露出满意的表情，“午饭的时候，我已经听乐队里的人讨论你了，他们说你蓝调吉他弹得很好。我也会弹吉他，但是还不够好。”在他的注视下，吞咽饼干变得极其艰难。“今天晚上就有演出，你能上场吧？”

“要弹什么曲子？”离天黑后的表演还有一段时间，我只能祈祷这里面不需要加什么特殊的花招。离我刚开始演奏的时间已经过了十几年，可最早的那十年我一直担任着类似于晃铃鼓和中提琴手的职务，之后的乐队也不过是少年时期的爱好和近些年的谋生手段，至于爵士乐，我从来只把它当作闲暇的爱好，唯恐被专业人士考倒。

接下来他问我弹不弹“奥利弗王”和“胖子瓦勒”，这就让人放心了，所有的爵士乐手都会他们的曲子。他要我当场弹一首《船上的男孩》，它本来就是一首蓝调老歌改编的爵士，没有什么难度，我只能在心中默默地感激。他盯着我拨弦的手，随着节拍点头，又突然“腾”地从椅子上站起来，急急忙忙地走到衣箱前翻找起来。我不知道他什么意思，又不好停下弹奏，直到他迈着小快步走了回来，手上拿着几张谱子。

“试试这首，《船上的男孩》改编的，又和‘胖子瓦勒’改编出来的那版《挤压我》不太一样，”他谱子举在了我的眼前，充当了活人谱架，“调子要上升到降E，当然你也可以不升——”

我没停下，歪着头读谱，扫个弦之后直接照着谱子弹了起来。这份黑墨水誊写的谱子上有几处蓝墨水的标注，红墨水标注的指法，似乎有人想尽可能为弹奏者降低难度。即使标注中的指法并不适合我，我还是老实地照着弹了。一曲终了，米开莱立马高兴地说，我上手这么快，今晚就可以用它压轴了，观众们会喜欢这首新曲的。其实自从《挤压我》开始流行，很多乐手都发布了他们自己改编的版本，这首不过是其中的一个版本罢了。而且这首很简单，比‘胖子瓦勒’的改编还要更接近传统蓝调，更加缓慢和抒情，甚至还有点造作，加了许多无关紧要的颤音。幸好，我没有立即说出自己的想法，因为他很快又说，这是他改编的版本——有惊无险。他拍拍我的肩膀，叫我去换一件演出的服装。

他从墙角的另一口箱子里拽出一套天鹅绒西装夹克，说他们的鼓手不会介意分出一套给我的——原来那位吉他手太瘦小，我绝对穿不进他的演出服。事实上，鼓手的那一套也有点显小，我得窘迫地吸起肚子才能扣上背心的纽扣。米开莱端着下巴，说可以把它拿去改一改。我只能拼命摇头，说没问题，我里面穿了毛衣，演出的地方没那么冷，脱掉毛衣再穿就正好了。他让我现在就脱掉毛衣试试。我还在想这是不是有些不妥，这化妆间里连屏风也没有，但又能有什么不妥呢，我们中又没有哪位是姑娘。

事实证明确实不妥，我们都不是姑娘，但其他的姑娘会突然现身在正在更衣的男士旁边，我刚把毛衣从头顶拽下来，就听到了细小的尖叫声。两个穿着蓝裙子的姑娘从门口钻了进来，其中一名，也就是梅丽莎，还佯装着用手背挡住眼睛；另外一名，克莱尔，倒是不在乎的模样，踩着高跟，一串快步，目不斜视地直接冲着她的目标走了过去。她捞起扶手椅上的勒头，又顺手捡起了敞开的饼干盒。“米开莱，你这个谎话精！”她把饼干塞嘴里，使劲地咀嚼，“‘最后一盒’？”

米开莱转身迎向她们，摊开手，嘴巴咧开的弧度顿时上窜了几个级别，“总要为紧急情况留着一些，比如说招待我们的新朋友，他很喜欢饼干，是不是，弗洛航？”他扭头问我。我刚把借来的衬衫套上身，手忙脚乱地扣上了一半纽扣，只能朝他丢出的所有问题回以点头。梅丽莎朝我点点头，立马转开眼，走到化妆镜前调整她的发带。而克莱尔径直走了过来，手上甩着那条水钻勒头，裙梢的流苏沙沙作响。她对我举起一只带着亮片手套的手，我只好捡起它，在手套上吻了吻。

“吉他手先生？”她说，“抱歉，夺走你们的饼干。”

她露出狡黠的笑容，露出所有的牙齿，打个转，一伸手揽走了正在假装收拾泼满粉底的桌面的梅丽莎。梅丽莎笑眯眯地朝我们挥手，出去的时候还一边小声地在克莱尔耳朵边讲话。我眼睁睁地目送着她们离去，犹如一场戏剧的换场：女主角走到舞台中央，在观众前展开歌喉，整座剧院顿时被她照耀得夺目发光；接着她悄然退场，剧院又变得昏暗了下来；而其中的区别只有一首咏叹调和一台聚光灯而已。

米开莱也在目送着她们，可是比我清醒得早，一转头就看到了我想必是痴傻的表情。他瞧着我，我瞧着他。然后我开腔，“她和你不是——”

“不是，”他飞快地回答，可随即又飞快地醒悟，“你说的是哪个‘她’？”

“没什么。”我垂下头，比较起来，扣上紧绷绷的衬衫上的所有纽扣，反而是件更容易的事。米开莱挠着他的胳膊肘，“嘿，弗洛，你知道，不妨告诉我，我也算挺了解她的——无论是哪个‘她’，我可以帮你——”

我该怎么跟他解释，几个星期的航程之后，我就要抵达陆地，前往纽约的剧院就职，而他们在短暂的靠岸之后，就会奔赴下一个港口，经历新的航程，除非特意相约，再无相遇的机遇？这样多愁善感的话听起来只会显得迟钝和保守，我只能不停说“不用不用”，看上去像个在大号良机面前害羞踌躇的青少年。

米开莱露出了一种神情。在短暂相处的几个星期之中，我只看过三次这样的神情。这是一种介于洞察和体谅之间的表情，仿佛宣告了他已经了然我的心思，而且毫无对其他人提起的意愿，把我在此刻流露的情绪收藏作一个秘密。他就有这种自信，仿佛已经是我十年之久的老友。而我，并没有直接吐露任何想法，解释的话更加无从开启，只能闷头认下这桩“罪名”。

他帮我扣上右手袖子上的纽扣，上台前又在我的胸袋里揣进一朵绢玫瑰。望着完全陌生的乐队，我心里又是一阵冰凉的恐慌。直到熟悉的鼓点响起，我才镇定下来，抱着吉他跟上了节奏，是一首常用作暖场的《玛姬》。我用余光瞄见了躲在后台的米开莱，他撞见我的目光，朝我比起拇指。我刚漏出一点笑，就见一位穿着紧绷西装的小个子先生从米开莱身后钻出来，一步窜上了舞台中央。

雅民是名真诚的朋友，可给我留下的第一印象却是狡诈油滑，想必与他的油亮背头和小胡子有关。其实二十年代的所有男士都热爱给自己打理出油亮的背头和小胡子，只有少部分特立独行的人，比如米开莱，和大部分穷人，比如我，才不会去购置大把的发油和护须水。雅民挥舞着拐棍，在前台走来走去，欢迎他们开始此次航程，又说起有关海上运输和大西洋的俏皮话，把大厅里的上流先生太太们都逗笑了。最终他报幕，念出了梅丽莎和克莱尔的名字。

她们一左一右地从舞台两边踏着小步出来，在话筒前唱起她们的出名曲目。这对组合是这艘游轮的一大看点，传单上会写她们是“缪斯”号的缪斯。和她们的歌舞比起来，所有的乐曲都成了衬托，我敢说，即使没有找到一名替换的吉他手，观众也会被她们的歌喉吸引全部的注意力，丝毫不会留意到伴奏里少了些什么。

她们拎着裙角下蹲，致谢观众的掌声。接着上场的是另一名梳着高髻女歌手，所有人都叫她爱斯特拉小姐。她只是站在话筒前，沉静地唱着她的《弗吉尼亚》，只有弦乐为她伴奏。这首曲没有鼓点，引领旋律的重任全放在了我的吉他上，还好全程都没有出什么错。

弹奏倒不是什么具有挑战性的事，都是普通的小曲，难的是要弹奏一整晚。等人们在舞池里扭动起来的时候，我已经快举不动吉他了。米开莱站在话筒前唱歌，专注地唱他改编的曲子；我沉重地挥手扫弦，一直坚持到他的最后一句唱完。老天，我可算知道他们的吉他手为何会离家出走了。米开莱高兴地朝我看过来，却只看到我这一副凄惨的模样，终于把我走一场悲剧中救走了。乐队奏起了一首小号领音的舞曲，我扶着自己的胳膊，跟着米开莱溜下了台。

在甲板上，他递给我一根烟卷。我告诉他我并不抽烟，于是他又递给我一根拐杖糖。我叼着糖，和米开莱肩并肩地靠在栏杆边上。米开莱把烟灰掸进船身劈开的波涛里，我手里握着糖纸，感觉自己就像回到了八岁。箴言：身边有个同龄人抽烟的时候，不要吃他给的糖果。。

“所以，感觉怎么样？”他问我，亮红色的烟头夹在手指间，“表演还可以吗？在船上度过的第一天，还可以吗？”

“无法想象你天天要过这样的生活。”我把糖纸捏成团，丢进了海里。

米开莱笑了，“哪里都是一样的，做什么行当都是一样的，这就是生活。”

后来的时光里，米开莱还告诉过我，和我不一样，他不是一开始就跟着乐队四处演出的。他期待着在音乐中找到不一样的生活，把它看作更加美丽和纯粹的事业，可是到头来，还是和捏着锄柄、招徕顾客的人生没什么两样——重复劳作着一些枯燥的事务，换取一点酬劳，永远做不了真正想做的事。我之后又问他，他想做的是什么事，他又不理我，光是躺平了看向天花板，仿佛那里挂了一张现成的答案，而我只是太笨太瞎，看不清上面的字迹。

而那只是我们见面的第一天，可以说，我完全不了解米开莱，只能感觉到他说的话好有哲理，毕竟是在海上漂泊过几年，阅历过各种人生的，对一切事物都有比我更高的发言权。他趴在栏杆上，带着忧愁的表情，看着蓝色的月亮和红色的星星，把燃烧着的烟屁股吐向船底，直到小小的亮点被黑色的潮水吞没。

他转过头看我，“进去吧，差不多该下一首了。”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

在拾音器发明出来之前，吉他在乐队中只处于次要的辅助地位。鼓点、萨克斯和钢琴的交杂中，没有人听得清木吉他的音孔里冒出了什么声音。但是和它们比起来，吉他综合了旋律清晰和便于携带的优点，尤其适合带到室外表演，或者用于歌曲创作。米开莱更喜欢钢琴，但是乐队里的那一架老古董似乎被海上湿冷水汽浸泡得生了锈，按下键盘便会发出刺耳的咯吱声。据米开莱说，它已经被留在了法国接受维修，但我很快在舞厅后面的器材室里发现了它。

米开莱立马愤怒地冲进了他们——我们经理的办公室。我抱着胳膊在门口等着，直到他捏着拳头走出来。我在回廊上与他并肩走了许久，他才突然转过身来，问我愿不愿意和他一起作曲。不是完善已经成型的草稿，而是从虚无之中捏出一段旋律，再用五线谱把它捆在纸张上。我全然没有预料到这个邀请，他解释说，我和他都是把爵士乐当作艺术的人，和乐队里其他人不一样，把谱子换作其他风格，他们也不会介意的。

我对他的恭维受宠若惊，可是看他真诚的模样，又完全不像在说编造出来的假话，这也令人蒙上一层不安的惶惑：我真的把爵士乐当作不可替代的音乐种类了吗？实际上，我几乎热爱所有形式的音乐，而爵士乐只是我近年钻研的一种，何况它才刚刚开始兴盛，未来大有前途。追随潮流，从中谋生，好像也算不上什么艺术家会做的事。

直到走进米开莱的舱房，我才知道他说的“艺术家”生活是怎样一种概念。他甚至连一张像样的床都没有，睡在一张吊在两面舱板间的帆布吊床上，不用的时候就把它卷起来。他甚至对它颇为骄傲，说晚上睡在上面，随着游轮的颠簸而摇晃，就像婴儿睡在摇篮里一样。他把别人用来支撑床铺的位置留给了他波西米亚人似的收集癖上，柜子和箱子堆砌在墙角，盛放些零零碎碎的花样小物件。其中有他从全世界的各个港口城市收集来的乐器，阿姆斯特丹的风笛，横滨的铃鼓，旧金山的留声机，当然还有他从意大利老家带来的吉他。但他又说，这把吉他已经更换掉了一大半的零件，早不是离开家乡时的那一把了。作曲的时候，他没用那一把吉他，而是用上一把漆面的、从曼哈顿的商场里买到的规格货。他盘腿坐在一块圆毯子上，要我先听一听他最新的灵感。

他的墙壁上挂着花哨的波斯毯子，吸收掉这间狭小房间里可能存在的回声，又隔住了外面的噪音干扰，比较起来，这里世纪比船上的任何一个地方都适合弹奏。阳光从贴了彩色玻璃纸的窗户上透了进来，给屋子里投上一层混合着金色和玫瑰色的阴影。玻璃纸上的图案是举着玫瑰花和和金色竖琴的小天使，与整间屋子里散发出的流浪诗人的气息出乎意料地融洽。他弹奏的就是一首有关玫瑰的歌，但是弹到一些段落的时候，只是哼哼出调子，没有唱出来。

他说，“我还没写出歌词呢。”然后要我帮忙。实际上，我记得的英语单词还没他多。我问他，“为什么不把它写成一首法语歌呢？意大利语歌？”

他笑着说，已经有太多写玫瑰的法语歌和意大利语歌了，挥着手就弹起了一首民间小调。我跟着就唱了起来，他听了有点吃惊，说我完全可以在乐团里担任歌手的职务。

我有点不好意思地说，我的声音还是不太适合爵士乐，遇到需要低沉沙哑嗓音的地方，就沉不下去，高音倒是没什么问题，说着就学了一段当时风靡的《图兰朵》里卡拉夫的唱段。米开莱咯咯地大笑，然后又连忙解释我唱得很好，只是唱错了许多歌词。没什么奇怪的，我也只是模仿发声，不知道歌词里什么意思，但他居然较真地从头到尾纠正了我的发音。到了当晚的演出之前，我的舌头已经捋不直了。作为友谊的交换，米开莱也从我这里学会了怎么除掉呛人的巴黎口音——据他所说，他的法语全是在巴黎的小酒馆里学到的。

后来我们一起联手把那段卡拉夫的独白改成了爵士乐版的，几天之后演出来，却没收到什么热情的反馈，所有人只在乎夹杂其中摇曳的鼓点，跟着它们在地板上扭着肩膀跳舞。米开莱有些丧气，说我还不如把这功夫花在别的事情上，而不是浪费在他这里。我明白他指的是什么“别的事情”，那对法国小美人。可她们这样年纪的女孩，长着一副这样的模样，出身在这样的年代，是不会朝落魄的乐手多瞧一眼的。她们会从舞台上蹦到台下，干脆和观众们一起跳舞，剩下一台抱着乐器的古板绅士们面面相觑。出人意料的是，本来为女孩们伴唱的米开莱也随着她们，抱着话筒支架蹦到了台下。

在舞台表演上，以我当时粗浅的经验来看，米开莱的特长在于能够带动观众气氛；现在回想起来，他是把自己的情绪渲染到了在场的所有人身上，包括我这个捧着吉他坐在椅子上的。沿着垂下舞台的话筒电线看去，只能找见他陷在人群中的棕色头发。他唱着二十年代前五年流行的那些歌，或者梅丽莎和克莱尔踩着时下流行的踢他舞步，大厅里咚咚作响，夹杂回响着嘈杂的人声。我感觉整个人都要被吞没进声浪里了，连带我微弱可怜的吉他声。

直到有一天，我坐在凳子上，抱着吉他，等待轮到我扫上一弦，混进庞大乐章的一小节。米开莱突然拽着我的领子，把我拖到台中央。他对着观众们挥挥手，“你们都认识弗洛航了，他吉他弹的棒极了！”他转过脸来，笑眯眯地看着我。我紧张地手足无措，感觉有汗珠子沿着额角淌下来。我能听到自己的心跳，咚咚作响，捶打着被汗水粘贴到皮肤上的衬衫。米开莱没有听到我的心跳，以为我紧张的笑容是回应他的默契，很快又转过身去，继续朝观众们介绍我。“可你们不知道的是，弗洛航唱歌也很好听！我们今天就要唱一首歌，你们以前没有听过，”他从乐器架子上抽出他的曼哈顿吉他，挂到脖子上，从裤兜里掏出一片鹅黄色的拨片。

我说话都有点不稳了，“你什么时候说……”

“嘘，”米开莱使了使眼色，示意底下有五十双眼睛，右手一边在音孔上方弹了起来。我听到了熟悉的旋律，那是我们三天之前才写完的小曲《今晚》。这首歌适合在这样轻松的娱乐节目里表演吗？我有些犹疑，但还是跟着他的节奏动起了手指。前奏部分很慢，我们弹奏的音符交叠出现，没有其他乐器的干扰。实际上，还没来得及添加任何和声，只有两道同轨的吉他声，共同完成本该属于一把吉他的工作。终于，米开莱的嘴唇间张开一条缝，细微的人声混进了简单的弦乐中。他哼着调子，我在心里默默数着节拍，盯着台下先生们的软帽和女士们的羽毛帽，目光根本不敢往下多挪一寸，唯恐看到他们挑剔或者不耐烦的神色。小节到了，我张开嘴。

唱完之后我又坚持了两首伴奏，最终还是从低矮的舱门钻了出去。米开莱已经离开一会儿了，我以为他是到外面抽根烟，可是甲板上也没有他的踪迹。太阳正在逐渐沉入海平面，天际的褐紫色渐渐浓郁。我在稀薄的暮光下看到了那块鹅黄色的三角，米开莱遗落的吉他拨片，静静地躺在甲板的地面上，就像块玉米片。捡起来一看，上面签了他的姓名首字母。我把它艰难地塞进了马甲上的小口袋里（裤子和外套上的口袋都是假的），准备一找到他就把它还给他。

打开门的时候我看到他坐在吊床上，腿从半空中悬下来，手里攥着一只细长的瓶子。他一声不响地把头转向我，抬起手把瓶子凑向嘴，仰头灌了一口，目光始终没有从我身上挪开。把没有点灯的房间里，只有亮锃锃的玻璃瓶反射出白光，或许也要算上他眼睛周围的亮片。接着他踢了两下腿，吊床像秋千一样晃了起来，吊绳发出咯吱咯吱的声响。他两只脚互相帮助着蹬掉了靴子，把它们踢开，撞到不远的墙板上又弹开。没有等我来得及开口，他就把瓶子朝地面上砸去，没有碎裂，只是柔软地掉进一堆毛毯里，碰到柜子，安静地朝我滚过来。

“弗洛，”他说，“我早该预料到我会毁了那首曲子。”

我赶紧走近，及时在瓶子滚到门外之前把它捡起来。“没有毁掉，没有，米克，我们表演得很好。”

“那是你的部分，我搞砸了。”

我想不到任何被他搞砸掉的部分，刚才的他处理得很到位，和声与我的领唱融合交织，在不同的声部上共响，找不到瑕疵。如果真有什么不到位的地方，也只能说音响有点糟糕，踢踏舞厅里回响的声音慢悠悠的，比不上在小房间里制造的效果。

我把酒瓶放到了柜子上他够不到的地方，低头看见铺了一地的乐谱，上面增添了许多新的涂抹。原先我们用铅笔画下的音符和节拍上盖上了黑色的墨水，他似乎历经了一场匆忙的修改，又徒劳无功地抹去了它的踪迹。我把纸张捡起来，举在面前端详一会儿，又隔着乐谱把目光投向他。

他把脸扭过去，“别怪我，也别惋惜，这算不上什么好作品。”

“也许这不是什么了不得的著作，不会被多少人喜欢，但它是我们的作品，我们在上面投了心血。”没干透的墨水在左手的指头上留下黑色的斑点，“不要以为你一个人就可以把它摧毁掉。”

“承认吧，这是我的作品，或者说我制造出来的废品，而你只是在旁边弹弹琴键，肯定我的所有主意，哪怕是糟透了的主意。”米开莱怔怔地看着我，“或许你根本没有投入，只是——看我可怜，才和我作伴——所以才不在意它们到底有多糟糕。”

我拼命摆手，薄脆的纸张在我手里发出唰唰的响声，“不是不是，我真的很喜欢和你一起创作。”

他在半空中握住我歇斯底里挥舞的双手，露出绝望的表情。“我明白你的意思，你是一个善意的朋友，你喜欢和我一起创作，但这与作品无关。也和我无关，”他手劲很大，我不得不松开手，眼睁睁地看着乐谱又掉到在了地面上。“你知道身为二流音乐家的感觉吗？创作不出让人铭记的作品，也编不出哪怕只被传唱一时的小调。”他坐在高处，盯着我的时候要弯下腰来，“我看到你，我以为机遇来了。我想借助你的才华，写出能够超越我自己的东西。直到今天的演出前我都很高兴，因为这首曲子太美了。表演的时候我就开始心慌，看到所有人都在歌曲结束后鼓掌。那时候我才知道，他们在为你鼓掌，是你演唱的部分在这堆破烂里闪光。有一天你会成为大明星，而我只能用我蠢笨的嗓子唱一些糊弄人的歌，哪怕根本没有那个本领，还做梦能制造出一些能被叫做艺术品的东西。”他说，“做梦。”

我的手被他握着，耳朵里灌满了他对于未来的无望预言。如果是一个更加灵敏的人，我会立马想出一些可以让他好过一点的话来；但我不是，我笨嘴笨舌。他的眼睛里闪出戏谑之意，仿佛自豪他在辩论中占了上风，仿佛在说，“我说的吧，你也无法否认我的无用”。在这样的目光下，我只想转头跑掉。我不会变成什么大明星——也不是什么才华出众的人。米开莱在幻想一些不存在的事情，他在大海上待久了。我们所有人，不过是背着乐器来来往往的过客，而他以为在虚幻的音符之中还隐藏着另一块宝地，地面上铺满多彩的波斯毯，头顶悬挂着五角星，哪怕真正的星星是球形的。我拧了拧手腕，挣开他的钳制。我告诉他，我帮不了他。然后我从门口走了出去。

我不该就这么走出去，他的柜子里放着五十瓶酒，可能会一夜喝完，毁掉他的嗓子；他可能从甲板上跳下去，如果他真的是那样情绪激动的人。我蜷缩在床铺上抱着胳膊，想着刚才的事。和我住在一起的先生吧嗒吧嗒地抽着烟，呛人的味道钻进我的鼻孔。我揣测米开莱现在正在做什么，会不会真的把酒喝光，或者做什么傻事，或者只是挂在他的吊床上，在凄惶中睡着。我对这个男人一无所知，不知道他曾经经历过什么，别人对他期许过什么，却已经记挂起他，仿佛是我制造出了他的不幸。抽烟的先生停顿了一会儿，问我有什么事，回来的这么早，还一声不吭地坐床上。我告诉他今天的演出太累了，早点回来休息，然后就像要证明自己似的躺倒在了床上。我一边想着明天要怎么跟米开莱说话，也许要伴以道歉，也许他根本不再搭理我，一边真的睡着了。

在梦里，我的心口似乎一直被一块硬物堵着，无法畅快地吐出气来，直到清早醒来才意识到那是胸袋里米开莱的拨片。我把它举在面前的床板前面，研究着上面打着卷的签名，不久又陷入了昏睡。再醒来的时候，拨片已经找不到了。

“见了鬼了，”我趴在地上搜寻，在床单里翻找，一无所获，最后只能坐在床板上，安慰自己，或许米开莱根本没有留意到它的失踪。我又去他的舱房找他，但他似乎不在，门锁上了。到了化妆间也没人，姑娘们占着桌子，在和几个管弦乐手打黑夹克。我问他们有没有见到米开莱，梅丽莎说，“如果你找到了他，麻烦告诉我一声，他还欠着我十块钱呢！”

一个管弦乐手（我相信他是吹萨克斯的，但现在已经记不得他的名字了，虽然当时还记得）说，“他的吉他还放我那里，找到他之后叫他赶紧把它领走。”

我在后台、舞厅乃至厨房都找了一遍，不知道他去了哪里。如果时间来得及，我甚至还会到锅炉间里去找他。无论如何，天快黑的时候他出现在了化妆间里，手里拎着刚从别人那里领回来的吉他。还没等我问话，女孩子们就把他拽去整理头发了。我等在化妆间门口，抱着胳膊靠着门，不出声地看着他们，然后又跟着他们一起上台。

我跟在米开莱后面，小声地发问，不敢问太冲的问题。“今天唱什么？”

他拽开一张椅子坐下来，转头看我，眼睛里泛着空洞，“今天不唱了，我们——伴奏。”

“好，伴奏。”

于是我们等着雅民蹦跳着走上前台报幕，然后抱着吉他弹起了前奏。除了幕间有关下一首音调的交流，我们什么也没说。结束之后，米开莱说，还有两天船就要到岸了。我点点头。

他祝我在纽约玩得愉快。

离开之前我问他，在船上呆了这么久，就不下船看一看吗？他说他会的，但不是这一次，也许是下一次——他们只在纽约港停一天。他站在扶梯前拍了拍我的胳膊，象征性地搂了搂我的肩膀，接着所有才结识的人都来和我告别。克莱尔说，“嘿，我也想给你我的通讯地址，但你已经知道了，而且邮差不会游过海面爬上船，把你的信交给我们。”所有人都笑了。然而她的眉毛又塌了下来，眼睛里透出忧伤的神色，“我是认真的，你离开之后，我们就很难再碰到了。”

抱着这样的心情，我背着行李，扶着围栏，离开铁锈斑斑的扶梯，踩到了纽约的土地上。回想最后的话，我觉得还是能够碰到的。我就住在陆地上，有一个写在通讯簿上的固定住址。如果想念我，他们可以给我打电话、拍电报，甚至来找我，只要他们愿意从船上下来。只要他愿意从船上下来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是不是有点意犹未尽~~
> 
> 别看我，就个么多，没了:D


End file.
